


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by thek9kid



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: When Lincoln finds out his dead mother is alive and insane and not actually his mother, he take another look back into his early years, eyes wide open. Mostly lincoln introspection about his 'mother'. Michael appears more at the end.





	

A/N: Hello lovely readers! I love Prison break, watched it this summer and can’t wait for the mini series. I wrote this because I hate Christina and I love Lincoln. So this is more introspective for Linc, thinking about his childhood. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Prison Break any of it’s characters or plotlines. 

 

Looking back he can see it, all these years he put her on a pedestal made of gold, he wanted to remember her as a kind and caring mother, not the distant and cold one she actually was.

The years before Michael are hazy, being as young as he was, but what he does remember is his father taking him to the park, baseball games, playing with him. And mom, well, he remembers being confused, not understanding why she wouldn’t play with him or spend time with him like dad did.

Then Michael came and dad left and everything changed. Most of all mom changed, she wasn’t distant anymore, she was happier than Linc had ever seen her before, and it was all because of Michael, his baby brother. The little baby changed her, suddenly she was mother of the year, at least for Michael, to Lincoln, well, she wasn’t cruel, or mean, just distant like he wasn’t even there.

And Linc hated his dad, because when he left there was no one to spend time with him, no one to play with him, mom was there but she was only there for Michael, only read to Michael, only played with Michael, only played with Lincoln when he was playing with Michael. Lincoln supposed mom played with him like this when he was little like Michael, but of course he couldn’t remember that, but he took solace in thinking about it, imagining scenarios of mom playing with baby him, building block towers and playing with toy trucks and all the things she did with little Michael now.

Eventually Lincoln just accepted that mom liked Mikey better and tried to be ok with that. When Michael started taking things apart and seeing how they worked, like the radio when he was three or the tv when he was four, both Lincoln and their mother knew something was different, special about Michael. Something in their mother just lit up like she had been waiting for this moment, like she had always known.

As they grew up Michael excelled in school while Lincoln got into fights every other day, half of them to protect his scrawny geek brother the other to maybe make their mom care, just a little bit, about him.

Then Mom got sick and everything changed again, suddenly she needed him, to help take care of her, Michael, the house, everything. And while he was scared that the strong willed women he knew his whole life was becoming so weak and fragile, scared of the huge influx of responsibility thrust onto his young shoulders, he was happy that for once, for once, his mother noticed him, looked at him with pride as he tried to keep their lives afloat.

Looking back on his childhood now, on mom he can see it, he can tell the difference between the way she really was and how he wanted to remember her, how the decades after her death changed his memories. And he can see it and the thought of not actually being brothers with Michael makes sense, they’re so different from one another, but it hurts, her words stung like acid...

Now they’re in the car he’s weak and sweating buckets in the back, Michael in the driver’s seat, they’re talking about Kellerman and Scyilla and freedom.

“If you have to leave Michael you should.” He says breathlessly, thinking about how all this would be over soon hopefully.

“I’m not leaving you Linc, you’re my brother,” The words bring some hope knowing that Michael still thinks of him as his brother, even if they’re not, biologically.

He lifts his head up and looks at the back of Michael’s head, “Not according to Christina.” He says breathlessly, not willing to call the cruel bitch that shot him mom.

Michael turns back, “Don’t let her mess with your head.” He says almost in a whisper and Linc can see the intensity in his blue eyes.

“Maybe it’s true you know, I- I keep playing things over and over again from our childhood-”

“It doesn’t matter what she said, it doesn’t change anything,” He interrupts, turning forward and chuckling a little, “You are stuck with me whether you like it or not.” And Linc knows Michael doesn’t know how much those words mean to him, how relieved he is that despite the crap they’ve both heard from Christina that Michael still sees him as his big brother. Linc leans back in his seat, tired, hoping everything would be over soon and that he and his family could have some semblance of a normal life again. 

 

Soooooo? What did ya think? Please let me know in the review/comment section, I love hearing from you guys!

K9KID OUT!

TTFN!


End file.
